Fan11/Previews/Ursa Division
Something Wicked comes Dreamlands' Way We open with a shot of space, Popstar within frame. Then, the camera zooms far off in one direction, revealing one Halberd-looking machine approaching. It zooms elsewhere to see another approaching. And so on and so forth until the sixth Halberd-like machine is spotted. And they all seem to be approaching Popstar. The camera goes down to Meta Knights' own Halberd, when a bizarre signal starts ringing on his console. He moves over to it, and spies a strange looking reading on the radar. The reading seems to come from a strange being approaching Dedede's castle. The camera cuts to the fields outside the castle, where a bunch of Waddle Dees are fighting throwing spears at something off camera. One of them are manning a tank that looks like it's made of paper-Mache, and it fires a cartoony bomb off camera, which brings up a ton of smoke. The camera cuts to behind the Waddle Dee lines, focusing on the smoke. Suddenly, paper-like tentacles lash out, and all stab into the tank. Those manning it run out terrified, before the paper tentacles split it apart. Then, the figure owning them comes out, which is revealed to be a sort of paper-thin, odd creature, with a narrow, legless body that snakes along the ground, a set of long, paper-thin arms, and a trapezoidal head with a set of jaws that seem to unhinge like a snake's. It suddenly dashes forward, avoiding spear strike after spear strike, and knocking Waddle Dee after Waddle Dee away. It soon quickly makes its way up the castle, and into Dedede's throne room. He initially picks up his hammer to attack the creature, however, Meta Knight flies in from above, and opposes the creature. He lunges forth and attempts to stab the creature with Galaxia, however, one of its hands folds up into a sword-shaped piece of paper, which blocks the attack. It parries, and attempts to slash back at Meta Knight, only for him to jump over the slash. Meta Knight lunges forth, but the creature relaxes its body. It unfolds into what appear to be paper dolls just as Meta Knight strikes the one in front of him. In slow mo, Meta Knight realizes the paper dolls have surrounded him, and he witnesses them all take the monster's form, sword included. Before he can counter, he's struck on all sides, and booted out of the castle. Seeing this display, Dedede is left groveling before the monster. It takes his royal robe, and places a mop in Dedede's hand, leaving him looking dejected. Then, the creature's snake-like body embeds itself into the floor, and a paper-like substance spreads from where it stands to the rest of the room, then up the walls, then over the entire castle, then over the rest of Dreamland. Many residents are swallowed up by the paper, but others barely avoid its grip. Once the substance envelops all of Popstar, parts of the planet get covered with new land. One area appears to be made an entire jungle, one area appears to be a city dedicated to sports, one area appears to be a giant motor-themed city, one area appears to be a land built from a fairy tale, one area appears to be a giant beach, one area appears to be a casino the size of a city, and the castle appears to be the same place, just made of paper. Kirby, meanwhile, is out in the middle of Green Greens, when he sees the wave of paper-like substance come forth and swallowing up the area. Scared, he runs from it, and manages to avoid the substance, only to see the land around him change. Meanwhile, those Halberd-like machines are closing in on Popstar, but giant paper-like tendrils shoot from each land, and stab into each machine, destroying them, and causing them to crash down on Popstar. Confused, Kirby decides his first goal must be to seek out each of these machines, and help out whoever the creature knocked down. That Turns Into a Sword? The scene opens on a shot inside a workshop, tons upon tons of mechanical creatures hung up by the shoulders. Each seemed to be powered off, missing tons of their limbs and pieces. Four people in hazmat suits are seen approaching, each with a mechanical bat on their shoulder. They're studying the hung-up machines, and each hold out a hand. Each of their bats change up their bodies, their wings resembling saw blades and the rest of their bodies looking like a handle. The bats appear to have turned into power-saws. They each bring their saws up to a machine, and power on their weapons. The saws begin to chop into the machines, slowly tearing their respective machines apart. However, a man is hanging out on a catwalk, looking down on the four. A mechanical imp-like creature is hanging on his shoulder. The man is wearing a long coat, has metal gauntlets, metal shoulder pads, and what looks like leather underneath the coat. Guy with an imp: Some security, eh? Imp: No time to worry about that, Dexter. They'll take the good parts at this rate! As the imp speaks, he begins to push the guy, apparently named Dexter, towards the railing, as if telling him to get down. Dexter rolls his eyes, hops over the railing, and lands on the ground. The sound attracted the hazmat people, who stopped carving and turned towards Dexter. Person in Hazmat suit 1: Hey! The person that spoke ran towards Dexter. He swung the saw towards him, but he grabbed the wrist, and punched the hazmat person away, still holding the saw. Then, a blue light shines on the gauntlets, and envelopes the bat. Then, it unfolds back into its normal bat form, and nuzzles up to him. Person in Hazmat suit 2: No way! Person in Hazmat suit 3: Get him! The other two that spoke charged towards the Dexter, while the fourth person tries to run around behind him, something the imp noticed. Dexter points towards one of the two, and the bat lunges forth, flying around them, and rushing one of them from behind. With his wings, he stabs one of the hazmat people in the back, while the other's still rushing him. However, with a duck and a punch, the attacking hazmat guy's forced onto his knees, before Dexter punched him into unconsciousness. The bat, meanwhile, is engaging the other hazmat person, who tries to swing his saw onto him. While he's distracted, the gauntlet guy comes from behind, and slams the hazmat guy into the floor. The fourth person showed up from behind, trying to slice Dexter, but the imp positioned his wings like a dagger, and stabbed into the hazmat person's back, instantly taking him down. Dexter: Thanks. Imp: Just look for any dragon parts. Dexter shrugged, and looked upon the rack of machines. He spotted a set of crocodile-like legs. Dexter: These look kinda dragon-like, don't they. Imp: Lemme see. The imp approached, before pulling off each of its legs. It sticks the stumps onto the crocodile legs, however his eyes flashed red. Imp: Incompatible. Let's keep looking. The imp goes back to reattach his legs. Dexter: It's gonna take us forever to find anything useful. However, a siren noise began sounding through the shack. The bat seizes up, before flying towards the source of the noise. Dexter and imp follow the bat as it flies, right into the hand of a man with a red hazmat suit. The hazmat man snapped his fingers, and the bat split apart, its pieces levitating in the air. Dexter: One of them is here? The pieces all fly down towards one his other hand, which is revealed to be holding a similar power saw, except the saw-blade appears to be made of more bat wings than it should. The wings attach, and the handle is made thicker, and all of the wings clump together to form a drill. It powers on, sounding powerful, and requiring the hazmat man to hold it up with both hands. Dexter: I don't like the idea of going hand-to-hand with this guy. Imp: C'mon! The imp suddenly folded in on itself, forming a two-handed sword, which Dexter grabs mid air. He stares down the person with the drill, who begins charging towards him. Dexter: Bring it on! He began charging forth, imp-sword in hand, against the hazmat man. Blade to Blade The scene opens on a bridge within Torigoth. It's hanging over the Cloud Sea. On one side is Garagorm's Arch, and on the other is the Saets Chief's Residence. From the Chief's Residence side, Pyra walks forward, the Aegis within one of her hands. From the Arch's side comes Brighid, wielding dual whipswords. The camera cuts to a close up of Pyra's face as she glares forward with determination. Then, she charges forth, straight towards Brighid. The Blade with Blue Flame raised one sword, and whipped it in front of her, forming a wave of blue fire, which charged towards Pyra. However, she leapt over the wave, flipping in the air, and attempting to swing her blade down upon Brighid. However, she brought up her whipswords, blocking the blow. Pyra leapt away from Brighid, who got ready to lash at her with a swipe of her whipsword. Pyra ducked under the strike, and got back up and swung at her. She was struck and stumbled backwards from the blow. Pyra raised her blade and attempted a follow up, but a shadow crossed over her. She looked up, and saw a lady with fox ears, wielding a hammer, in the air. Of course, this was Kasandra, who currently had her hammer raised overhead, ready to strike Pyra. She backstepped away, avoiding the slam of the hammer. Kasandra, with the hammer still on the bridge, charged towards Pyra, and swung her hammer upwards, hitting Pyra into the air. She readjusted herself in the air, and swung the aegis sideways towards Kasandra, sending a wave of fire at her. Kasandra leapt back, avoiding the flame. Pyra landed on the ground again, and she lunged forth. Before she could jab at Kasandra, Brighid stepped in front of her and parried the attack. While Pyra was stumbling, Kasandra appeared forth and batted Pyra away with a swing of the hammer, sending her rolling back. Brighid took the front, and walked towards Pyra, still recovering from the last hit. However, from behind Pyra, a certain robotic Blade leapt up, wielding a shield-like device. This appeared to be Poppi α. When she appeared in front of Pyra, she charged shield first, slamming right into Brighid and knocking her back. Pyra and Poppi turned towards each other, and nodded in understanding. The two took a defensive stance, before both advancing. Poppi blocked another swing of Brighid's Blade, before Pyra appeared in front of Poppi, swinging into Brighid and knocking her away. While Brighid was stumbling, Kasandra leapt over her and attempted another hammer slam, only for Poppi to bring up her shield and block the strike. Pyra moved beneath Kasandra, and swung upwards, hitting Kasandra into the air. Pyra went back to Brighid, while Poppi flew up towards Kasandra, and hit her down towards the bridge. As she hit, Pyra threw her blade at Brighid, hitting into her abdomen, before grabbing the hilt and swinging it against her, slicing her. Brighid was forced onto a knee, while Pyra was left panting. Suddenly, a chilling breeze swept Pyra off her feet and backwards. Pyra was struck by an icy Blade, Perun, who wielded a megalance. She dashed forth at blinding speeds, striking Pyra with another lunge. Then, with a twirl, she swung the lance into her, hitting her backwards. Poppi tried to run forth and block Perun's next attack, but she leapt over the robot faster than Poppi could realize. From behind her shield, she delivered a series of rapid jab upon Poppi, who was forced onto a knee. She turned back towards Pyra, but then, Pyra bent down, letting another Blade leap over her and intercept Perun's next lunge with a punch to the face. Perun was struck by Nim, the Blade that could talk to animals, wielding a pair of bladed gauntlets. She quickly ducked and weaved through Perun's attacks, coming in with a few punches of her own, fighting Perun back. After a short combo, the fox-like heads on either side of her head flared up and fired twin beams at Perun, repelling her. Once Perun was hit back towards Brighid and Kasandra, who were both recovering, Pyra, Poppi α, and Nim both came together. They all charged forward, towards each other, Pyra leading her group, and Brighid leading her's. The two were preparing a swing as they approached. Once they got close, they both swung, and the scene was coated in a white light. Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Blade to Blade The Ninja of Courage The camera opens on a shot of an Imperial Palace, appearing to be straight out of Ancient Japan, at night time. The camera pans down, revealing several demon-like creatures marching around. A few are skinny and short, wielding pitchfork-like weapons and swords looking like they came from the realm of demons. Accompanying them are giant, beefier demons wielding giant, iron clubs, each looking to be the size of cows. Suddenly, a shadow creeps into frame. It's sneaking through the bushes, creeping up behind one of the skinny creatures. suddenly, the shadow pulled out a sword, and stabbed the creature in the back, taking him down in an instant. He creeps through the bush some more, this time winding up behind one of the beefier demons. Again, the shadow stabbed him in the back, and took him down in an instant. The shadow's approaching the front gates, but then, lantern light shines down on the shadow, revealing it to be some ninja dressed in green. The owner of the lantern is one of those beefy demons. He unleashes an unearthly snarl, alerting every demon in the vicinity. The one that spotted the ninja swings his club, but the ninja backflips over it. However, a similar demon from behind hits him, sending the ninja flying towards the center of the field. As the demons approach, the ninja took out a pellet, and threw it down, covering the field in smoke. Before long, it dispenses, the ninja having disappeared. The camera cuts away from the field, revealing the ninja hiding behind a wall far from the field. The camera's hanging just beneath the neckline as he takes off his mask, before he pulls out a jar filled with a red liquid, and drinks it. The camera pans up, revealing a very Link-like face, complete with pointy ears. He puts on the mask again, runs off screen, and the camera cuts. The Legend of Zelda: The Lucky Hammer Category:Fan11 Showcase